Hello, Hello, Imaginary Lover
by Yami no Nayami no Tane
Summary: Miku's just an ordinary student, who used to have an imaginary friend. Didn't we all have one? Well, our imaginary friends didn't just suddenly become real, did they? Welp, Luka's real now. So how is this going to work out?
1. She's Real?

**[Author's Notes]**

**Hello. I am Yami. *sips coffee* Yuck...**

**I don't know why I'm doing this. e.e This is so... It's a very, very old plot I came up with... Why... Okay, before I trip over my own words...**

**EDIT: Fixed a few mistakes I found.**

**Hope this doesn't burn your eyes out of your sockets! Which is very likely.**

* * *

It was a new day. I skipped to the cafeteria happily. The air had a touch of optimism, so I wasn't worried. I didn't care about the questioning stares people gave me as I skipped. I had a laptop held by my side, my grip tightened around it so that the silver-coloured and leek sticker covered electronic didn't fall.

I made it to the cafeteria, which no doubt, smelt like a rotting animal carcass. The smell would probably never leave, but it was worse next to the doors, so I seated myself far away in the opposite corner. I shifted into my seat to get comfortable as I placed the laptop on the table. I only had a leek to eat, and God knows that wouldn't last me very long.

The loading screen appeared, and soon after that, the small, white bar where I could write my password. So, I typed in the four-letter passcode. _Luka_. Luka was the name of my imaginary friend. One day, I stopped seeing her. Perhaps I stopped believing in her. Or I got too old for her. Either way, she wasn't real. And she wasn't with me.

The start screen loaded up, and I went to Google Chrome. I never did use Internet Explorer, and besides. Chrome was faster. What I was searching, I didn't need to know. Because I had homework to do. Well, technically, schoolwork. I hadn't finished it during class. I never liked English anyways...

All my 'homework' was, was to do a spelling quiz on this specific site. Not that hard... For anyone who's name is not 'Hatsune Miku'. Yeah, I suck at English. But you can't blame me, I'm caught up in so many other studies, English simply isn't something I can learn with nothing else to worry about. There's always, always stress.

The first word was easy to spell, after that, it all went downhill.

Hey, never liked English anyways.

I frowned at my score. 13/57 words correct. Possibly I had just landed the worst score. Out of everyone. In the entire school. I ran my right hand through one of my teal pigtails. While pulling it through, I found a knot and accidentally tugged at it, making me wince in pain. I sighed, removing my hand from my hair.

Maybe I should cut my hair... Nah, I like it long... And Luka said it was adorable. What am I saying? Luka isn't real. She never was real.

But of course, life just LOVES to prove me wrong.

I turned around and I'm pretty sure that my eyes widened to the size of plates. Standing in the doorway of the rotten-smelling cafeteria, was a woman with pink hair. There could have been others with that hair colour, but the clothes she wore was a dead giveaway. Her face held a rather bored expression, the one that I'd love to cheer up. _Dreaming, dreaming, dreaming... She isn't there..._

And yet, there she was, eyes scanning the large cafeteria, possibly for me. Nobody else could see her... Right?

Like I said before, life has a thing for proving me wrong.

People were staring, staring at my imaginary friend. Staring at Luka. Whispering about her. They better not be badmouthing her! I huffed angrily. I didn't want others to think badly of her.

Luka's face brightened up as she found me, and I smiled back. She walked over to me, and heads turned. I could hear a few shocked gasps. Now, I may not be popular, but I'm not hated, so you don't need to worry about someone trying to kill/injure me. Thank the heavens for that.

"Hey, Miku-chan." That voice.

That beautiful, rich voice. The one that came from Luka. It wasn't in my head. I could hear it's elegance through my own ears. It was exhilarating. It meant Luka was real, was here, was with me.

"Luka-san..." I breathed, completely awestruck. She hadn't changed a bit, but then again, she was my imaginary friend. Was she supposed to change? She was my role model back then, I had always wanted to be like her. She was just so... Regal-looking. She looked like a Queen.

"It's nice to see you!" she exclaimed, sitting down with a smile. Wow, she really hadn't changed. She looks all serious but really, she's nice and laid-back and can be freaking adorable at times!

"You too..." I couldn't help but to smile. "A-Are you real?" I asked after a moment's hesitation. I hoped the question didn't sound offensive.

"Dunno, am I?" Luka said, reaching with her arm to poke my cheek. I could feel her finger on my skin, it wasn't my imagination. She pushed up, and I felt it.

"Wow... You are..." I blinked twice. This was way, way too much for my poor brain to take in. I mean, if your imaginary friend suddenly became real, how would you react?

Don't answer that please.

"Welp, that's nice to know." I honestly thought Luka would be more excited over this. I certainly was. Not that I was going to show it, of course.

"... Sooo... Do you have a house or anything...?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Luka looked thoughtful for a moment. Did she really have to think about that? I mean, I know she didn't have an actual eduction, but seriously. It doesn't take a genius to tell if you have a house or not.

"Your house is my house~!" she decided. So that's why...

"I suppose so... I doubt you can afford an actual house anyways..." I muttered. Luka frowned.

"Hey, Miku-chan's so serious. I don't like it." Luka huffed. I blinked at her.

"This is how I always sound."

"I still don't like it! I like the Miku-chan that's always willing to do something fun and dangerous!" Luka complained, crossing her arms.

"..." I couldn't help myself. I began to crack up with laughter, Luka was just so childish... And she's supposedly twenty now... I got the feeling that I should have been totally frantic and throwing parties over the return of Luka... But I guess chatting with her was almost the same. Maybe not.

Life certainly would get more interesting from here on out.

* * *

**Aaaaand, scene!**


	2. To My House!

**[Neko Nek- Author's Notes]**

**Hello, I am Yami... And I seriously can't stop listening to Neko Neko Super Fever Night... ;n;**

**Okay, enough of that... I got some good feedback on the last chapter and decided to continue! Yay! *clap clap* istillhavenoplanforthisstory**

**People in my homeroom are meeaaaan... This one girl saw me writing this and then laughed at the title. -.- I'd like to see her do better. Same girl who said I couldn't sing. Hate her with all my tiny heart. Ugh, my life is so negative...**

**And onto the story, because most of you (if not all of you) have skipped like, half the Author's Notes! XD I actually got sleep last night... Hooray for that... :3**

**Hope this doesn't burn your eyes!**

* * *

"You know, you didn't really have to follow me the whole day..."

"Of course I did! I like being with you. And it has been a while!" Luka replied with a smile that was impossible not to come to like. I patted her back, because I wasn't tall enough to pat her head. I kind of wish I was...

"I know, I know..." I responded, unable to help myself from smiling. School had ended a few minutes ago, and Luka had been, if you couldn't already tell, following me around the whole day. Teachers and students alike stared at her as we passed the halls together. I'm not embarrassed by it though, I'm actually pretty happy. I wonder if anyone else would be happy if their imaginary friend came to life suddenly...

Wow, that sounds really childish, even for me. And Gumi's nicknamed me the Master of Childishness. I suppose she's right, however. Gumi's one of my friends, hyperactive, always late and always making up excuses that are funny, although probably not true. She has short, green hair, and equally green eyes. It makes me wonder why pretty much everyone in our school has odd-colored hair. I think Yuki, Hiyama-sensei and Meiko are the only people I've seen with normal hair colors... Then again, here, every hair color is normal, isn't it?

... I'm confusing myself more than I need to.

"Hey, so what does Miku-chan do after school these days?" Luka asked curiously. I thought for a moment, humming lightly as I pondered possible answers. I didn't really do much these days, Mikuo, my older brother (by only three months... It isn't fair, really), often excluded me from his daily activities, and most of my other friends, consisting of Gumi (undoubtedly), the Kagamines Rin and Len, Kaiko, Lily and Gakupo, had other friends, and usually, I'd be their last choice. I didn't mind, they had their own lives, right? They couldn't be bothered with me.

Realizing I had to answer, I shrugged. "I don't do much." It was a simple reply, it was all I could force myself to say in that minute of thinking.

"Really, huh? I didn't do much, in fact, I didn't even know I... existed." Luka murmured thoughtfully. "I mean, it's hard to explain but... It was kind of like being a zombie- alive, knowing, yet at the same time, lifeless, unable to do anything." She said in an attempt to explain. I halfway understood what she meant as I nodded my head slowly.

For some reason, I couldn't look away from Luka. "It sounds kind of sad... Were you... watching me, by any chance?" I asked, before realizing that if she didn't know what I did after school, she probably was not. The thought, oddly enough, disheartened me immediately. Although I refused to let it show.

"I wish I could have." Luka admitted with a sheepish smile. She had nothing to be embarrassed about, so I don't see why she was making such an expression. However, I'm not the one who's complaining. Every feature on her beautiful face seemed so surreal, so perfect. It was hard to believe that I was the person who thought of her. I was probably more likely to think up of an animal, like a cat, but instead, I came up with sweet Luka. The clothes were kind of odd, I must have been watching a show at the time I made Luka up.

Something just occurred to me. "... So, you couldn't...?" I cocked my head to the side as I stopped walking, Luka stopping in perfect sync as me. I couldn't help but to be a bit surprised, but wasn't she... supposed to be more efficient for my needs? Oh wow, I feel as if I'm talking about a robot or something... It's more like, when I... created her, I probably 'made' her so that she was more suited to my style of thinking... I'm still trying to wrap my head around this whole event, I don't think I can phrase that sentence properly. Hopefully, you got the gist.

"It's kind of hard to explain..." Luka mumbled. I don't think that even she knew how to explain, and as far as I knew, she's smarter than I am. I was still curious on what Luka meant, but I suppose unless I wish to go into such a state as Luka said- alive, yet dead at the same time -then I guess I'm going to remain without answers.

"It's okay." I said with a faint wave of my hand. My legs began to move on their own, walking towards my house, and so did Luka's. Absently, I stared at her legs, not wide-eyed, but faintly curious. After all, although Luka may not know what a pervert is, I still didn't want to look like one. And I sure as heck did not want to look like I'm interested in girls. I don't think it's wrong, I just... I can't see myself in a relationship with a girl. Unless if it was maybe Luka.

No! What am I thinking? At these thoughts, I began to feel the heat swirling to my cheeks. I hate how you can embarrass yourself, and no one knows why you're embarrassed but yourself. You embarrass yourself in your mind, in simpler terms. I could feel Luka's gaze looking at me worriedly. I teared my eyes away from her and focused on the dull, gray concrete sidewalk in front of me. "You alright, Miku-chan?"

"Ye-ah.." I muttered, hoping to calm my blush down. I looked up quickly, and noticed my house was in sight. Before processing my own actions, I smiled, grabbing Luka's hand and running to the- here's a shocker -, teal house. Luka's smile was as wide as my own, wider, in fact.

Luka let out a squeal. I was surprised how her voice could sound so beautiful, even if she was screeching like a Bieber fangirl. Me? My regular voice sounds like squealing. It's kind of... irritating. It makes me feel self-conscious, to say the very least. Anyways, I walked up the front steps and felt my pockets for the key.

...

...

...

Nothing.

My backpack, maybe? It has to be in there somewhere...

...

...

...

...

...

Nothing.

I don't have a key to get into the house. Isn't that lovely? Please, note the dripping sarcasm. My look of complete, disgusted and unmistakably horrified horror (once again, sarcasm please!) must have been obvious to Luka, for she raised a think pink eyebrow at me. Before she could say something, I opened my mouth and spoke. "Don't have a key..." I explained quickly. She nodded and her mouth formed a small 'o', as if saying 'oh'.

I conducted a more thorough search on my backpack. Still nothing. I knew that not me or my brother had a spare under the mat, or buried in a potted plant or something like that. We were faaaaar too lazy, and we didn't want to put a key into our own home where others could find it easily, then get in.

Maybe... Mikuo?

I pushed my index into the circular button a few times, hearing the gentle ring resonate throughout the household. I waited. Oddly enough, the teal-haired idiot I call my brother answered, face as annoyed as ever.

"... Didn't you have a key?" His tone was dull, as if he had better things to do. In which case, he did, if you could count being a lazy fart and sitting on the couch watching TV while eating Leek Chips all day being 'better things to do'. I couldn't.

I glared at him and did a little huff for effect. "Tone it down, no need to be rude. I don't have the key."

"Well I'm not going to let you i-" Mikuo was cut off by a mysterious force as his eyes landed on something. I assumed it was Luka. "Who's this?" His tone did not hold any suspicion. ... He better not be thinking about... The mere thought infuriated me.

"Luka, my friend." I spat, making him raise an eyebrow at me. "Anyways, let us in."

"Gladly." Mikuo responded. He even went as far as to holding the door open for us both, which proved my theory. Dangit, now I wish I didn't have a brother at all.

"Oooh..." Luka looked around. "It's just like from wh-" I cut her off by pulling on her shirt. "What is it?"

"The others don't know you used to be my imaginary friend." I explained in a quiet whisper. Thankfully, Mikuo appeared to be off in la la land. I slipped my backpack off my arm and threw it aside. It hit the closet.

"Oh, right..." Luka muttered thoughtfully. "Anyways, what do you wanna do?" She asked.

"Let's go into my room." I said after a moment's thought. "We need to catch up on a lot of things."


End file.
